


Sunday Morning Breakfast.

by KHlove065



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHlove065/pseuds/KHlove065
Summary: Blaine's making pancakes, but Kurt's hungry for something else.





	Sunday Morning Breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> A bad case of insomnia means... two stories in one day!! This is dirty and short and disgustingly fluffy- a much needed change of pace after the emotional mess that was my last story. I love these boys so much! By the way, HAPPY PRIDE MONTH EVERYONE! Celebrate love, celebrate equality, celebrate change! Celebrate with this story! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)

The first thing Kurt heard when he awoke was soft humming coming from the kitchen. Seconds later, the glorious smell of pancakes wafted into the room, making his stomach grumble and his mouth water.

A slow smile spread across his lips as he stretched his limbs out, groaning and yawning. The bedroom around him glowed, illuminating the hastily discarded clothing strewn across the floor, evidence of their date from the previous night. A blush spread across his cheeks as the memory of the eventful night before returned to him.

He stood slowly, throwing on a pair of briefs and wandering into the kitchen, hungry for some breakfast and eager to greet his gorgeous husband.

The sight before him made his jaw drop.

Blaine stood at the stove flipping pancakes, his back to Kurt, clad in nothing but a sheer t shirt. It was of Kurt’s t shirts, an old “Hummel Tires and Lube” shirt that was two sizes too large on Kurt, and nearly three on Blaine.

The t shirt was draped loosely over his shoulders, and the bottom half of him was completely bare, his round ass peeking out from under the thin fabric. He looked positively sinful, the strong sculpted muscles of his thighs and calves on full display.

Kurt felt his cock twitch just staring at him, and arousal coursed through him as Blaine reached for something on the top shelf, the shirt rising, exposing his beautiful tight pink pucker, beckoning for Kurt to stretch it open, to bend him over the counter and take him right there.

It was one of those mornings, where Kurt was filled with immense happiness and, well, really horny.

Kurt approached him from behind, gently placing his hands underneath the t shirt on the warm skin of Blaine’s hips, rubbing up and down his sides, fingertips tracing the goose bumps as they formed.

If Blaine was startled, he didn’t let on, instead melting instantly into Kurt’s embrace, his eyes falling shut as Kurt mouthed at his neck, sucking and kissing the delicate skin.

Moving his hands down, Kurt cupped his bare ass, kneading the flesh as he licked a stripe up Blaine’s neck, stopping at his ear to pull his earlobe between his teeth.

A soft moan escaped Blaine’s lips as he turned his neck sideways to capture Kurt’s lips in a sound kiss.

“Mmm, morning baby,” he mumbled against Kurt’s mouth, gasping as Kurt ran his hands around to his front, stroking the soft skin of Blaine’s stomach with one hand and circling his fingertips lightly around his pebbled nipples with the other.

“Forget something this morning?” Kurt teased, his voice breathy, mouthing at Blaine’s jaw as his hands sunk lower, lower, until he found the familiar length of Blaine’s thick cock and began languidly stroking him.

His husband was just too delicious to keep his hands off of.

“Mmm, maybe,” Blaine giggled in response and Kurt groaned. The mischievous glint in Blaine’s eye told him everything; Blaine had worn this on purpose.

He tightened his grip on Blaine’s hard leaking length, stroking faster as Blaine began to moan wantonly.

“Hungry?” Blaine keened, and Kurt growled in response, dragging his teeth lightly across Blaine’s shoulder.

“Are you on the menu?” his voice was low and hot in Blaine’s ear, his hand reaching the head of Blaine’s cock and squeezing, milking the pre come out of it.

Blaine gasped, arching his back, and Kurt nuzzled his face into his frizzy sweet smelling curls.

“I’m a special order, just for you,” Blaine replied, his voice laced with lust. Kurt rubbed his own aching cock against his plump ass cheek as Blaine pulled his lush bottom lip between his teeth. “All yours,” he whispered seductively.

His words sparked something animalistic in Kurt and he whipped Blaine around, claiming his lips passionately in a heated kiss, devouring his mouth and forcing his tongue inside.

Blaine smirked and Kurt resisted rolling his eyes. The naughty boy knew how to play his cards right.

Kurt cupped his bare ass and brought his hands down to his thighs, lifting Blaine up and hooking his legs around his waist, still licking hotly into his mouth.

Kurt swallowed Blaine’s moan and Blaine tugged his hair tightly as Kurt set him down on top of the counter. 

“Fuck!” Blaine yelped into his mouth. “Sorry the counters cold,” he mumbled sheepishly as Kurt pulled away.

Kurt grabbed the hem of Blaine’s t shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it carelessly behind him on the kitchen floor and immediately attaching his mouth to one of Blaine’s rosy nipples.

“The food’s gonna burn, ah-” Blaine whimpered, fingernails digging into Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine’s legs as he pulled off of his nipple and smirked up at him.

“Fuck the pancakes,” Kurt replied.

“Just the pancakes?” Blaine asked innocently, and fuck, he looked delectable, debauched and stark naked on the kitchen counter, his hard cock jutting out, leaking onto his stomach.

“Maybe something else,” Kurt replied between kisses as he sucked marks down Blaine’s stomach. “If you’re lucky.”

Suddenly, he spotted something behind Blaine that gave him an idea. He pulled off of Blaine and Blaine whined in protest.

“Come back,” Blaine growled as Kurt reached up into the cabinet and pulled down their bottle of maple syrup.

Blaine’s eyes grew wide as Kurt flipped the cap open with his thumb, winking at his husband.

“Jesus Christ, Kurt,” he laughed and Kurt leaned forward, silencing him with a nip to his bottom lip.

“I just want my meal to be perfect,” he teased as he turned the bottle upside down and slowly poured it over Blaine’s chest, down his nipples and trickling onto his stomach.

“This is going to be so disgusting to clean up,” Blaine said, but the wild look in his eyes told Kurt he was turned on beyond belief.

Kurt set the bottle down and licked a slow, sensual stripe from Blaine’s hip, all the way up to his neck, collecting the sweet maple syrup on his tongue as he went, as well as the salty sweat of Blaine’s skin.

“Still complaining?” he asked, flicking his eyes up to Blaine under his long eyelashes, lapping over one of his nipples with his long pink tongue. Blaine’s entire chest heaved, a blush spreading from his cheeks all the way down to his neck.

“Holy fuck, no,” he moaned in response, and Kurt used his hand to collect more syrup, bringing his fingers up to Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine hallowed his cheeks and sucked Kurt’s fingers into his mouth eagerly, sucking and licking them off earnestly.

“You are so fucking sexy,” Kurt growled, removing his fingers and capturing Blaine’s lips in a kiss.

“Mmm, please Kurt, please,” Blaine pleaded against his mouth, grabbing the back of Kurt’s neck to pull him closer.

“What sweetie?” Kurt teased, licking across his jaw.

“Suck me, please honey,” Blaine begged and Kurt obliged, figuring he had teased Blaine long enough. He wasted no time as he bent over and took Blaine’s entire length into the wet heat of his mouth.

“Fuck!” Blaine swore, his hands flying to Kurt’s hair to hold him there as Kurt began to bob noisily up and down his length, humming around his shaft.

He traced the thick vein on the underside of Blaine’s cock and suckled the head into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit to taste Blaine.

Blaine’s moans grew higher and higher pitched above him as he thrashed on the counter and Kurt couldn’t help but reach down and palm himself in his briefs, his aching cock seeking relief.

He was overwhelmed with arousal, the sudden turn of events that led to him giving Blaine head on the kitchen counter making him dizzy with lust and desperate for his own release.

“Fuck, babe, don’t stop,” Blaine whined and Kurt hallowed his cheeks, doubling his efforts and pulling every trick he knew to make Blaine come, his jaw aching and his movements increasingly sloppier, saliva running down his chin.

Suddenly, Blaine’s body seized and he groaned loudly, shouting Kurt’s name as he released thick ropes of cum down Kurt’s throat. Kurt swallowed around him, his eyes closed in bliss at the taste.

He kept going until Blaine came down from his high and then he pulled of loudly with an obscene pop. Blaine stared down at him with sated, content eyes, a smile on his glowing face.

Kurt couldn’t help but return the smile, surging up to kiss his beautiful husband.

“Thank you baby,” Blaine laughed against his lips. “I can’t believe you just gave me a blowjob on the kitchen counter.”

“Mmm, I love you,” Kurt laughed with him, and soon their lips were stretched too wide to kiss, teeth knocking against each other.

“Stop smiling jerk, I’m trying to kiss you,” Kurt reprimanded jokingly, causing Blaine to smile wider, reaching down and palming Kurt through his briefs.

“Shit,” Kurt breathed, the pressure sending warm pleasure down his legs.

“I need to take care of you now,” Blaine whispered into his ear and and Kurt looked into his eyes lovingly. 

“Actually, I had something else in mind,” he looked at him intently. “Think you can go again honey?” he asked and Blaine’s eyes grew wide, understanding what Kurt was saying.

He nodded and Kurt pulled him off the counter, pressing their chests together.

“Turn around, bend over, and place your hands on the counter,” he whispered into Blaine’s ear and Blaine followed his orders, moaning as he did so.

Kurt hastily discarded his briefs, his erection springing free. The breath was knocked out of him when he looked down and saw Blaine’s beautiful ass on display, his pucker presented fully for Kurt.

Kurt fell to his knees and licked hard circles around Blaine’s rim, reveling in the surprised moans that spilled from Blaine’s lips. He spread Blaine’s cheeks apart further with his hands and buried his face between them, spearing his tongue into Blaine’s clenching hole.

Blaine began to fuck himself onto Kurt’s tongue, writhing and keening while Kurt took himself in hand and stroked, moaning loudly, the vibrations running through Blaine.

He pulled away and stood up, placing his cock in between Blaine’s cheeks and closing them, pressing them against his cock. He began to thrust back and forth, the head of his cock periodically catching on Blaine’s entrance, causing them both to moan loudly.

“We don’t have any lube in here sweetheart,” Kurt realized, and Blaine raised his head to look back at him, his pupils blown wide.

“This is fine,” he gasped. “Just use me Kurt, use me and come all over me,” he pleaded and Kurt lost all restraints, closing Blaine’s ass cheeks tightly around his cock and thrusting frantically.

The sight of his pale flushed cock moving rapidly through Blaine’s olive cheeks was so obscenely hot that Kurt lasted an embarrassingly short amount of time, the heat building up inside him quickly and he thrust faster and faster.

His orgasm hit him like a train, pleasure coursing through his veins and he shot all over Blaine’s ass, over his hole and down his crack, moaning and whining.

When he finally came down from his high, he pulled Blaine up and spun him around, taking him in hand and jerking quickly, bringing him to a second orgasm in a matter of seconds.

Blaine bit down on his shoulder as he came, spilling into Kurt’s fist and going limp against him.

They held each other close, gasping and catching their breath before their lips eventually found each other, giving slow and gentle kisses as they basked in the simple intimacy of being with each other.

“Crap,” Kurt remembered. “The pancakes,” he went to move to the stove, but Blaine caught his wrist.

“I already turned it off babe,” he said and Kurt stared at him incredulously.

“H-how? Wh-?” he wondered aloud and Blaine just laughed, his beautiful genuine laugh that always made Kurt smile.

“I’m magic,” He wiggled his ridiculous triangle eyebrows and Kurt stared at him adoringly, his stunning husband who he loved so much.

“Come here you,” Kurt pulled him closer again and into his arms. “You’re quite the cheeky thing you,” he commented as he ran his fingers up and down his skin.

“Says the one who poured maple syrup down my chest,” Blaine retorted and Kurt blushed, hiding his face in Blaine’s neck. Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt’s hair.

“Well one thing’s for sure,” Kurt mumbled into his soft skin, his lips stretched in a satisfied smile.

“What’s that honey?” Blaine replied.

“It’s time to hide some lube in the kitchen.”


End file.
